


Cullen's Fascination With Bull

by Bandshe



Series: Bullen [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After walking in on Bull and the Inquisitor, Cullen has an unexpected reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cullen's Fascination With Bull

He only had a brief glimpse, but that was enough to pique his curiosity. He wondered how a small dwarf like Shena could handle him, maybe he was gentle with her, he seemed like he could be. Cullen ran to his quarters, the whole time there his erection pressing angrily at his trousers. It demanded attention, begging for his, no Bull’s firm grip. He slammed the door behind him and nearly flying up his ladder in want of his bed. He started throwing his armor across the room, his gauntlets falling down to the floor below. He was just in his pants and undershirt, he had no desire to waste time with more disrobing. He climbed into bed and with one long and deep breath he hooded his eyes.

He sat on his heels and proceeded to undo his laces and pull his pants down far enough to pull his cock out. He sucked on his fingers, thinking of how Shena was sucking Bull off, her small lips wrapped around his very think shaft. Cullen had no oils in his room, so he knew the next step would be more than a little uncomfortable without some help. It took a while, but he got a finger in, and then two. His fingers weren’t enough though, they were nothing like what he dreamed Bull’s were. His scanned the room for something he could use in their place, something that was close to what he had seen between Bull’s legs.

“Maker, what am I doing?” Cullen chided himself. But the idea of being stretched by Bull’s cock made his that much harder. The firmness that he cupped with his hand, begged for more pleasure, it begged for his attention, for his strong grip. Cullen bit his lip as he imagined Bull jerking him off as he rode him. His body ached for him, his mouth watered as he thought about taking the qunari’s large cock in his mouth.

“Commander, you sure know how to use your tongue.” he heard Bull say in his head. Cullen pressed forward, a couple of fingers in his ass and his other hand gripping his shaft tightly. He took his finger and spread his precum over the crown of his erection and rubbed his head before moving back to his shaft. Cullen took his finger and sucked on it as if it was Bull’s cock, he could taste his own precum as he brushed his tongue by it. He continued fucking his ass as he sucked his fingers, thinking of only Bull’s strong hands on his hips holding him there tightly as he plowed into him, stretching him to capacity. The thought of Bull leaving marks on his hips after their affair only tightened his grip on his erection.

“Oh, Bull, fuck me.” he moaned out, speeding up his pace. He spit on his hand and returned to his demanding cock, caressing the tip once more before sliding it back to his shaft. The slickness of his saliva added to the already overwhelming pleasure that started to burn at his core. He threw his pillow in front of him and lay on top of it. He rubbed his cock on it, the friction of both the pillow and his abs rubbing on his cock began to make him twitch.

“Maker, forgive me.” he moaned as he dug his fingers into his mattress. The feeling finally was too unbearable and he exploded all over his pillow and stomach. He slowly pulled his fingers out and collapsed on his bed. He had never felt such a powerful orgasm and he knew he needed something bigger than his fingers next time, at least to free his other hand so it could fuck himself even harder. He rolled off the pillow, his seed drying on his abdomen. Maybe one day he could always ask Bull to…no, why was he even thinking about this? But, it wouldn’t hurt to ask. The idea of Bull inviting him to his bed made his cock twitch again. His hand traveled to his chest where he pinched his nipple while the other one grabbed onto his cock and he started all over again.


End file.
